


Quirkless Hero

by chizue_witchery



Series: The Adventures of Akabane Takeo [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Assassination Classroom Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Married Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Mentioned Korosensei (Assassination Classrooom), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Akabane Karma, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizue_witchery/pseuds/chizue_witchery
Summary: Quirkless people are usually known to be rare throughout this days. Whenever a Quirked person sees a Quirkless individual, they pity them. Like they are made of glass that could be easily shattered when touched. Quirk discrimination is something that happens almost often.Takeo Akabane is the son of Karma Akabane, an underground pro hero, and Minami Okuda. A family of three Quirkless people. Takeo never cared about being a Quirkless person. It just drives him to become even stronger and be part of the top ten, so that he can have pride on being the first ever Quirkless Hero to be on the top ten.Starting his school at U.A. High School, he would be facing a lot of challenges and new rivals. A new friend or foe would be meet. Do you think he would be able to achieve his dream? Or he would give up on it? How do you think would his classmates react when a Quirkless person is in U.A.?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Akabane Takeo & Akabane Karma, Akabane Takeo & Okuda Manami, Akabane Takeo & Shiota Nagisa
Series: The Adventures of Akabane Takeo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Quirkless Hero

Takeo Akabane was not the type of person who would interact with anyone. He was quiet in class, but a smart one. He enjoys the attention of the people, but he was never the type to be blunt about his feelings to anyone. He only ever trusted his parents, but never other people nor strangers.

Takeo did well with his subjects, especially Math and Science. He didn’t know where it came from, but he’s amazing at those subjects. He would always get perfect or close to perfect on those subjects. The kindergarten teachers ever questioned how smart the kid was, but they weren’t going to ask him.

He was fine with the life he had. He had loving parents, funny classmates, friendly teachers, and a nice house. Nothing could ever change, right? Wrong. It was quite rare for Quirkless parents to have a Quirked child, but it’s possible if the parents had a Quirked and Quirkless parents. It’s called genetics. Sad to say, his entire life had changed when he went to the doctor’s office.

He was already five years old, but not a single time did he show signs of having a Quirk. Karma Akabane and Minami Akabane brought their child to the doctor. The doctor had been hesitant to say that their child is Quirkless, but the parent’s anticipation caused the doctor to say that their child _is_ Quirkless.

His entire world changed. Quirks are all the teachers and kids talk about. It is something that you _must_ have. Karma and Minami expected it since they, both, are Quirkless, but they didn’t expect their child to take it differently. 

He looked dejected and curled himself up in the corner of the couch, watching the news about heroes on the television. He looked close to tearing up. Karma and Minami watched their only child sulk in the corner of the couch, feeling dejected that he wasn’t like the other kids.

Karma went over to his kid and reassured him that both he and Minami were also Quirkless. Takeo looked up to his dad and held a soft smile on his face. Karma then started explaining that being Quirkless isn’t all bad. The only problem is that they’re going to have to deal with society. Hell, even he became an underground hero.

His classmates and teachers didn’t sound pleased when they found out that he was Quirkless. No. It was the entire opposite of pleased. He was avoided like a plague. They think that just touching him, they would turn into a defenseless, Quirkless loser.

He loved that he doesn’t get all the attention, but avoiding him like a plague was something he never wanted. Hell, even the teachers didn’t call him out whenever he raised his hand to answer. Takeo couldn’t take it anymore, so during the break, he fled.

He ran and ran far away from kindergarten. Anywhere except that place. The tears finally came out. He couldn’t take it. They were all either laughing at him or giving those pitiful looks like he was some kind of fragile human being.

He stayed at the park bench until his mom picked him up there. She looked so worried when she found out that her son had fled the kindergarten to somewhere he could possibly be hurt or in danger. Karma and Minami both agreed to pull their son out of kindergarten and just teach him at home.

Nagisa agreed to help Takeo on tutoring the boy. Nagisa really didn’t mind helping out a friend’s child. What really bothered him was how Takeo closed himself out from strangers. He avoided Nagisa, but Nagisa really wanted to help and tutor out the kid.

It took a few weeks for Takeo to open up to Nagisa, and he felt satisfied. Nagisa helped out Takeo both on teaching and possibly being a counselor for the boy. He also taught him some techniques on how to defend himself.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what do you want to do once you grew up?” Nagisa asked Takeo. Now, Nagisa wouldn’t pressure Takeo into something so big already to think at his age. He was just curious, but seeing Takeo’s gleaming starry stars, he knew that Takeo already has an answer. 

Takeo jumped out of his seat, with starry gleaming eyes. “To be a hero!” he exclaimed with pride and joy. Nagisa felt a warm smile crept up his face as he watched the kid jump around and explain the number of reasons why he wanted to become a hero, but Takeo slumped back in his seat with a devastated expression. “But I don’t think someone Quirkless, like me, would be allowed to become a Hero…”

Nagisa’s face fell as he watched Takeo curl up himself. He didn’t like seeing Takeo worry about not becoming a hero. It felt like when he couldn’t do anything under his mother’s grasp before. Like when he was during middle school before he met Korosensei. “Tell you what. Life always has its ups and downs. It won’t always work on your way, but that shouldn’t stop you from trying.” Nagisa stated and watched as Takeo slowly raised his head up to look at him. “That didn’t stop my class from killing Korosensei.”

“... Korosensei..?” Takeo slowly said out the name with a hint of confusion in his tone. He looked at Nagisa with a confused expression. “Who’s that?” 

Nagisa seemed to have brightened up and told him all about Korosensei and their adventures, as a class. Takeo listened intently with those pure eyes of curiosity. Time has passed, and the Akabane parents have arrived inside their house to see Nagisa telling Takeo about Korosensei and the adventures of class 3-E.

Karma joined in the conversation and ruffled Takeo’s hair. He also then went on the amazing things he did, which made Takeo brighten up even more. Minami sat down and watched the two friends explain their middle school year. Karma kept on teasing Nagisa about the outfit he wore and still had the picture. Nagisa kept on groaning while covering his already red face.

This wasn’t so bad after all. Hearing the adventures of the three adults and their classmates had gone through made him feel welcomed and joyed. Knowing that majority of the class were Quirkless made it even better and felt relieved to hear it.

Yeah. Maybe he doesn’t need to listen to those discrimination he’s getting. He could avoid people like them. That wasn’t so bad after all, wasn’t it? Maybe even after all the struggles of being a Quirkless person, something amazing would happen. Just maybe he could be...

_A Quirkless Hero._

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly different from the other fics I’ve written, but it’s interesting. Assassination Classroom and Boku no Hero Academia seemed like the two worlds that could actually fit in together as a whole.
> 
> If you want to know more about the updates of this, go check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chizue_witchery) or you could dm me anything. They’re always open.


End file.
